worldofwarcraftfandomcom_et-20200215-history
Sha'tar
(patch 2.4) Naaru | base = Terrace of Light, Shattrath City | leader = A'dal | factions = Horde and Alliance | rewards = | tabard = Sha'tar Tabard.jpg }} The Sha'tar, meaning "Born of Light" in Draenei, are a faction of naaru led by A'dal. Aided primarily by the Aldor and Scryers, the Sha'tar are dedicated to defeating the demonic forces that threaten both Outland and Azeroth. To this end they helped the Aldor reclaim and rebuild Shattrath City following its destruction by the Horde, and welcomed Voren'thal the Seer and his blood elf army upon their defection from Kael'thas Sunstrider. Today they are the chief architects of the war effort against both the Burning Legion and Illidan Stormrage. History Shattrath City was once the draenei capital on Draenor, but when the Burning Legion turned the orcs against the draenei, the fiercest battle was fought there. The draenei fought tooth and nail, but in the end, the city fell. The city was left in ruins and darkness until the Sha'tar, led by the naaru A'dal, arrived.http://worldofwarcraft.com/info/basics/reputation.html Khadgar was the one who contacted them.Khadgar#Khadgar.27s story in his own words The Sha'tar, whose name means "born from light", drove the demons away from the city,quest:A'dal they came to Outland to fight the demons of the Burning Legion. Reputation Both Alliance and Horde players begin as Neutral toward the Sha'tar. Players can increase their Sha'tar reputation through various quests, by raising their reputation with the Aldor or Scryers, or by adventuring into Tempest Keep. Strategy Completing quests for the Sha'tar is the most obvious way of earning reputation with that faction. Similarly, killing mobs in the three wings of Tempest Keep — namely, the Botanica, Mechanar and Arcatraz — rewards reputation with the Sha'tar. There are only a limited number of quests that award reputation with the Sha'tar, however. Once these are exhausted, the only way to reach status is to repeatedly run the Tempest Keep instances. Until Honored Characters may initially earn reputation with the Sha'tar by completing quests for the Aldor or the Scryers, including each faction's repeatable reputation quests. Each such quest completed nets a reputation gain with the Sha'tar equal to one-half that awarded by the character's respective faction, e.g., completing awards 3500 reputation with the Scryers, and 1750 reputation with the Sha'tar. These incidental gains stop upon reaching 5999/6000 with the Sha'tar, however. Once this cap is reached, a character may only attain status by completing a Sha'tar-specific quest or by killing a mob in Tempest Keep. Through Exalted After exhausting the reputation rewards from Aldor/Scryer turn-ins and Mechanar runs, players may wish to complete the few Sha'tar quests available. In addition to the quests, instance runs in Tempest Keep: Botanica, Arcatraz and Mechanar will continue to grant reputation. At this point, it is probably more worthwhile to run these instances in Heroic mode. Rewards Reputation rewards can be purchased from Almaador located Northwest of A'dal in the center of Shattrath City. He's standing below the smaller naaru, G'eras, that sells equipment for Badges of Justice. Arcanist Xorith and Haldor the Compulsive will sell specialized Flasks only usable in raid zones to players who are exalted with Cenarion Expedition, the Sha'tar and the respective faction (Scryer or Aldor). The flasks are only purchasable with Mark of the Illidari obtained from creatures in Tempest Keep: The Eye, Serpentshrine Cavern, CoT Mount Hyjal, or the Black Temple. Quests ;Terokkar Forest (1610 reputation) * (10 reputation) Haggard War Veteran (Shattrath City) * (250 reputation) Oakun (Terokkar Forest ) ** (350 reputation) * (250 reputation) Vindicator Haylen (Terokkar Forest ) ** (250 reputation) *** (250 reputation) * (250 reputation) Scout Navrin (Terokkar Forest ) ;Auchindoun (1610 reputation) ;Nagrand (1200 reputation) * (250 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (250 reputation) *** (350 reputation) **** (350 reputation) *****(The chain continues, but gives only Mag'har rep) ;Shadowmoon Valley (1650 reputation) * (1000 reputation) (Akama's Promise is the final reward quest for the Akama chain of quests.) * (150 reputation) ** (500 reputation) ;Shattrath City (5010 reputation) * (1000 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (1000 reputation) *** (1000 reputation) * (10 reputation) (Prereq: ) ** (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) ** (500 reputation) *** (500 reputation) (Requires completion of the three previous Trial quests) Total Reputation From Quests *Alliance: 9880 (25 quests) *Horde: 11080 (29 quests) References Videos Exalted External links Kategooria:Naaru Kategooria:Burning Crusade Sha'tar Kategooria:Shattrath City Kategooria:Factions Kategooria:Draenei organizations